I See Lucifer When I Brush my Teeth
by Khoshekh42
Summary: This is what came out of the line, "Sometimes I see Lucifer when I friggin' brush my teeth!" Sam finally confronts Lucifer about the constant annoyance, and he reveals some interesting things. It gets a little angsty in there, so... Just watch out for that. Rated T for language. Please Read and Review! I don't own anything but my own story.


Sam glanced up, his weary eyes nearly burning. They hadn't gotten a second of sleep for the past three days. He was able to sleep for two and a half hours then. Lucifer had said that it was his reward for behaving. The clock said that it was 7:42. Sam sighed; he could already tell that it was going to be a long day. Lucifer was talking to him from his corner, and looking through Sam's laptop. "You know that song that you heard on the radio a few days ago? Yeah, I looked it up. Apparently it's called Seven Devils by Florence & the Machine. It's a great song, I think I might sing it, you know. I noticed that you were getting tired of Stairway to Heaven. I like singing." Lucifer tilted his head as if deep in thought. "I didn't used to be like that, you know? I never used to like singing. I think it has something to do with this vessel, Nick. I think that he loves to sing... Yep. Yeah, definitely likes singing." Sam continued ignoring him as he walked into the restroom to brush his teeth. Lucifer (of course) followed him.

Sam had just finished brushing his bottom teeth when he gave in. After weeks of unrelenting, well, Lucifer, Sam finally relented to it. And Lucifer had been right, this was torture. So you have to get it when Sam spat out the foamy toothpaste and turned to Lucifer, looking him straight in the eye, and said this:

"You aren't real. You are preventing me from sleeping and frankly I'm tired of all you're shit. I know that this isn't actually you, and it's just my head making up all this damned crap because of my memories of hell and the cage leaking through the wall that Death put up. I know that I'm probably going to end up getting killed on some goddamned hunt because you're shouting frickin' SONG LYRICS INTO MY EAR AND DISTRACTING ME... and you know what, I'm not gonna take that. I know that there's no way that there's NO WAY that I'm going to end up growing old with a wife, and kids. I know that there's a distinct possibility that I might actually die TOMARROW, so I get that I'm never going to be happy. But, you know what I don't get, I don't get why I have to be so miserable all the time now. I used to be happy. I used to enjoy the life of a hunter, back then it was all fun, but now... I mean, now all of my friends are dead, my own brain is going against me and creating hallucinations of Lucifer from the cage- I mean, I was in the absolute WORST part of hell, if Dean had it bad, I had, well... Hell. If Dean could hardly keep it together, then how is anyone supposed to keep it together after being in the dead worst part of hell? And you know what, I'm not keeping it together. I'm standing here with half of my teeth brushed, talking to an imaginary Devil. I don't think that anyone could call this a normal day but me. At this point I think that the only thing that's keeping me from just losing it, and just- well... offing myself, is Dean. I know that it would break him. I know that he would fall into shambles. I know what I was like in the four months that Dean was dead. It was different before, 'cause I at least went out in the best way that a hunter could, doing the job. So if I did the job myself, I think he would finally get how completely screwed up I am right now. He would end up just blaming himself for all the shit that's going on with me, and it would really just... It would kill him. So you know what? Screw you. I know that you're not real so I'm not going to let you make my life a living hell. So screw you, and screw my freaking brain for creating you, I'm done with you." Sam threw his toothbrush down into the cup on the counter.

Lucifer looked at him and grinned, "Thank you. You know what, thank you. And you know what else? I'm gonna give you a break. One week. You deserve that. You spoke up, and now I'll give you space, because you definitely deserve it." And he vanished. Sam gaped at the space that Lucifer had just disappeared from, and he laughed. He just laughed. He was free. Free for one week. He could sleep. He could do whatever he wanted to, and there would be no Lucifer to scream in his ear. And he started to cry. He was laughing and crying, and he was so happy. So happy. So damn happy.

*:*:*:*:*

But what Sam didn't realize that he hadn't been alone at all during the entire thing. Dean had been standing in the hallway, about to tell him to get out of the restroom because, dammit, he had to pee, and you don't just stand there and brush your teeth when there is a man outside who has to pee. But then Sam had thrown down his toothbrush, spit out the toothpaste in his mouth, and turn around in a huff. And when he started talking, Dean just wanted to cry. Because Sammy had given in, he wasn't able to take it anymore. Dean prided himself as being a man. Dean was probably the manliest person that Dean knew, but he admitted that when Sam gave that little sigh of his that he did when he got frustrated, and he said the worst thing that Dean could've figured at that point. "At this point I think that the only thing that's keeping me from just losing it, and just- well... offing myself, is Dean." Dean (even being a man) admitted that he'd started crying. Silently, with tears dripping down his cheeks as he watched the rest of Sam's ranting episode. And then at the end when he stared at the corner of the bathroom, and he started crying and laughing, Dean finally walked over and wrapped his arms around Sam. "It's okay Sam. It's okay. It'll all end fine. We'll all end up at least half-alive in the end." Sam looked at him and continued to grin, "He gave me a break Dean. I can sleep again. I'm done with him for a week." Then he just laughed. And Dean knew that it would all be fine.

* * *

**A/N: I have no idea where this came from, I personally think that it came from me trying to tell myself that I'm doing something, but still avoiding writing the stories that I've already started writing. So, this was prompted by when Sam told Dean, "Sometimes I see Lucifer when I friggin' brush my teeth!" Anywho, I decided that I wanted to write a story about it, and so now here's this. I really didn't mean for it to get all depressing there, I was actually aiming for a more humorous story, except for some reason recently I've been going through a whole 'I'm depressed because we don't have Netflix because my sister and I still have to convince our parents to get it and we can't watch season eight because our library doesn't have it and even once and if we get Netflix we still won't have season nine so I'll still have to avoid half the stories on this site and do any of you even know when Netflix is going to get season nine and I swear to God that if any of you guys spoil anything for me even though I've been on the internet at all so I know some of the stuff but even so if you spoil anything then I will kill myself just to go all vengeful spirit on you're frickin' asses and you won't be able to save yourself or any of your loved ones so back off you'd better know how serious I am and how messed up a person you must be if you would purposefully spoil something for someone and the end of season seven oh God now Dean and Cas are in Purgatory except Cas is actually Cas again not fake God or Leviathan or Emanuel or all mental patient and I'm probably seriously messed up for being more glad that Cas is back than I am sad that Dean and Cas are stuck in Purgatory and now poor Sammy's all alone and I get that that's friggin' depressing and yes I feel all of these things and I'm not exploding because I haven't got the emotional range of a teaspoon' Whew. That felt good. I guess that that's also part of the reason that I'm not working on my other stories, because I don't want to kill off some character then really regret it later. Anywho... I should probably end this before the author's note becomes longer then the story itself. Oh, if you like the whole depressing thing I'm going through, visit my other stories and read A Boggart Through the Rubble. So, if you have any complaints, review! If you just wanna tell me something then review, and anything else that you have to say you can just, you know, review. Also, if the format to the story is weird (with strange things that looks like the middle of a really long URL or something kinda like that) then immediately contact me, I've had this twice before, and I'm sorry if it happens this time. If you know the reason for this, please tell me so that I can hopefully make sure that it never happens in the future. Thanks for reading, please like and comment! **


End file.
